


Dangan Roosters: MEANWHILE

by orphan_account



Series: Dangan Roosters: A Comedy of Hope and Despair [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what everyone was doing during those awkward time skips? Ever wondered what would happen if we didn't write something they way we did? Ever wondered exactly what was being said during the murders? Your prayers are now answered with Dangan Roosters: MEANWHILE. This will be a series of stories and alternate situations that took place during The Office Life of Mutual Killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Great Paper Airplane Contest

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between part 1 and 2 of chapter 1

All of achievement hunter sat at a table in the kitchen. Every single last one of them was bored out of their minds.

“Alright assholes. How long have we been trapped in here?” Geoff finally asked.

“I don’t know. I think four days.” Ryan answered.

“And what have we been doing?”

“Fucking nothing.” Michael said.

“We should do something.” Caleb said. 

“No shit we should do something.” Geoff replied

“What can we do? We have no video games.” Gavin said. There was pause.

“I got it, remember when we had that chair race for that versus a while back. We can do something like that.” Ray said.

“But what?” Ryan said. There was another pause.

“Don’t we have like a shit ton of office supplies lying around in that closet?” Jack asked.

“Well yeah but I don’t know-” Geoff started.

“We could totally have a kickass paper airplane race!” Jack said with excitement.

“What are we 5? That’s a stupid idea.” Michael scoffed. 

Lindsay pinched his cheek, “Aw come on you buzzkill. It could be fun. We could have a decorating contest and see whose flies the furthest.”

“Let go of my cheek.”

“I think that could be a lot of fun.” Ryan said.

“I’m going to make the most badass paper airplane!” Gavin yelled.

“Not if I can help it.” Geoff said.

“Wait you want to participate?” Jack asked

“Hell yeah. This would be like a nostalgia overload.” 

“But who’s going to film us do it. This would make a great Go or Shenanigans.” Caleb asked.

“There are enough people working here that we could totally ask someone to do it.”

“Fine. I’ll do it.” Michael said.

“Film or participate?” Ryan asked

“Participate.”

“Well assholes what are you waiting for? ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER TO THE SUPPLY CLOSET!” Geoff yelled as he got up and ran out of the kitchen. The rest of Achievement Hunter followed close behind. On the way to the closet, the group ran into Kerry.

“What are you all doing?” Kerry asked.

“Paper airplane contest. You want to film it?” Ray asked.

“Hell no. I want in.” 

“Hey Geoff. Can Kerry be in it too? I mean he’s kind of a part of Achievement Hunter.” 

“Yeah sure.” Geoff replied.

“Sweet!” Kerry said as he joined the group. 

Once they made it to the closet, Geoff opened the door and the group stared in awe. This closet was a five-year-old’s dream come true. There were at least fifty different colors of paper, thousands of stickers, and the biggest boxes of crayons and markets they had ever seen.

“Holy shit.” Michael said.

“My five-year–old self would have the biggest boner right now” Ray said.

“Ray that’s really fucking weird.” Ryan said.

“Can you really blame me?”

“Honestly. Not really.”

“Well grab what you think you’ll need and head back to the kitchen.” Geoff said.

“I’m gonna go grab a camera from the camera room real quick.” Gavin said as he ran towards the camera room.

“I’ll grab extra stuff for him.” Michael said as he grab some extra paper and markers for Gavin and walked back to the kitchen. 

The rest of the groups also walked back to the kitchen to get to work. When they got there, they found Gus sitting alone, drinking coffee.

“What the hell are you idiots doing?” Gus asked.

“Paper airplane contest.” Kerry said.

“Sounds stupid.”

“Wanna film it for us?” Caleb asked.

“Sure.” Gus said. Then Gavin and Barbara walked in.

“I got the camera. Also Barbara wants to participate.” Gavin said, waving the camera around.

“I’m going to kick all of your asses at paper airplane making!” Barbara said with excitement.

“No way bitch. I got this in the bag!” Lindsay said.

“Yeah she can. Also Gus said he’d film it for us.” Jack said.

“Sweet!” Gavin said. And with that they went to work.

Everyone was hard at work trying to make the most perfect paper airplanes that they could. Geoff decided to draw the achievement hunter logo on his paper airplane. Jack covered his in stickers. Ryan decided not to decorate his, saying it would interfere with how well it flew. Gavin drew creepers all over his while Michael drew various legend of Zelda characters on his. Ray drew one big pot leaf on his paper airplane and added some stickers on it as well. Lindsay drew cats all over her airplane and Caleb drew stars his. As for Kerry and Barbara, they drew dicks.

“Barbara, your dick drawing skills have been sub-par lately.” Kerry said, eyeing her airplane.

“What are you some sort of dick drawing cop?”

“Yes.”

Once everyone was finished, Geoff stood up. “Alright how are we going to do this?” he asked.

“Why don’t we go down to the basement and do it there. It’s a straight hallway.” Ryan replied.

“What about the decorating contest?” Lindsay said with a pout.

“Everyone’s a winner except Ryan because he didn’t decorate his.”

“Hey, I’m going for distance.”

“Are you going for speed?” Jack asked.

“Jack. No.”

And with that the group went downstairs. Michael and Ray made place markers for each of the rooms. The closest place markers were at Caleb and Ryan’s rooms. The furthest was at Burnie’s room at the end of the hall.

“How do we decide who goes when?” Ray asked.

“We can go from oldest to youngest. Gus start filming.” Geoff ordered. Gus hit the record button on the camera. “This is go or shenanigans haven’t really decided which one it is yet. Anyway. This is the office paper airplane contest. Whoever gets their plane the furthest wins my love.”

“But Geoff I already have your love.” Michael joked.

“No way fucker. You gotta earn it like everyone else here.”

“But what if you win?” Kerry asked.

“Then I expect blowjobs from everyone.”

“Geoff, all you need to do is ask.” Ray said. 

“Anyway. I’m going first. This beauty is my pride and joy.” Geoff said as he threw his plane. His plane landed on the marker At Kerry and Michael’s rooms. “Beat that motherfuckers!” Geoff said with excitement.

“Oh I plan to.” Ryan said with a smirk as he threw his plane. He ran into Burnie’s door at the end of the hall. “HAHAHAhahaha suck it! I knew not decorating it would pay off!”

“But your plane looks terrible.” Geoff argued.

“It’s bland on purpose!”

“Ryan the bland guy!” Gavin yelled

“Fuck off Gavin!”

“Ok, so even though I probably won’t beat Ryan, it’s still my turn.” Jack said as he threw his plane. He was right, his plane didn’t go very far at all. It only made it to the marker at Chris and Gavin’s rooms. “Dang it.”

“Ok, my turn.” Michael said as he threw his. His landed between the markers at Kerry and Michael’s rooms and Lindsay and Geoff’s rooms.

“Nintendo sucks.” Geoff yelled at Michael as his plan landed.

“Fuck off.” Michael said.

“Ok, I’m a few months older then Caleb so it’s my turn!” Gavin said.

“I can’t believe you know when my birthday is.” Caleb said.

“I don’t I just know I’m older than you.” Gavin replied as he threw his airplane. It landed between the markers At Miles and Jack’s rooms and Kerry and Michael’s rooms. “At least I beat you Geoff!”

“Yeah Yeah whatever.” Geoff said. Then Caleb threw his and so on. Once everyone had gone it was clear that Ryan was the winner.

“YEAH RYAN WINS!” Kerry yelled in excitement.

“Does this mean I get blowjobs from everyone?”

“Ha you wish!” Lindsay said.

“I’ll still suck his dick. I’m cheap.” Ray said.

“Now what?” Michael asked.

“I totally made this winner crown out of post-its and glitter glue!” Lindsay said with a grin.

“I didn’t even see glitter glue in there.” Ray said in surprise.

“Look harder next time.” Lindsay replied as she placed the crown on Ryan’s head.

“I AM THE MAD KING OF PAPER AIRPLANES!” Ryan yelled with joy.

“Barbara stop putting Dora the Explorer stickers in Jack’s beard we need them for Ryan since he is the winner.” Geoff said.

“Awwwww.” Both Jack and Barbara said in unison. Barbara handed the stickers to Geoff. He pealed on off and smacked in on Ryan’s face.

“You are the true winner today!” Geoff said.

“Wanna do it again?” Jack asked

“I don’t think we’ll be able to fly those again.” Ray said.

“Why not?” then Ray pointed to Kerry who was stomping on all of the paper airplanes on the ground.

“RAWR I AM KERRYSAURUS! DESTROYER OF ALL YOU LOVE!” Kerry yelled as he continued to stomp on the paper airplanes.

“KERRY NO!” Michael yelled as he tackled Kerry to the ground.

“Dog pile on Kerry!” Caleb yelled as he joined Michael. Gavin, Ray, and Lindsay soon followed. Everyone was laughing hysterically.

“What about the baby?” Barbara asked.

“FUCK THE BABY!” Kerry replied.

“Please don’t fuck the baby.” Jack added. Everyone continued to laugh.

“Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllet’s stop!” Geoff finally said, gazing upon his pile of idiots.

“You all are idiots.” Gus said as he hit the stop button on the camera.


	2. Food Battle Y2XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a day after Chapter 3 Part 1

Lindsay stared down into the applesauce in front of her.

“Are you going to eat that or just stare at it?” Caleb said, eyeing the cup as well.

“Yeah take it. I’m not that hungry right now.” She said as she passed it over to him.

“Alright, you’re not upset because I beat you at Mario Kart earlier right?” Ray said.

“No”

“Are you still pissed at Miles being a dick about Michael?” Caleb asked as he put a spoonful of applesauce in his mouth.

Lindsay groaned as she looked up to give Miles the death glare. He had just entered the kitchen and joined Kerry and Chris at a table across the room.

“Nailed it.” Caleb said.

“Look Lindsay, you can’t stay angry like this forever. It’s not healthy or productive.” Ray said.

“He’s such an asshole. And for no reason!” Lindsay protested.

“You can be the bigger person, this time. It’s a good idea if we do that.”

“Or you could totally throw something at him. That would probably get the point across.” Caleb said as he took another bite of apple sauce.

“Yeah, I could.” Lindsay said as she grabbed to apple sauce from Caleb. “HEY MILES! CATCH!” she said as she chucked the cup his way. Right as Miles turned to face Lindsay, he was met with a face full of apple sauce. “That’s for yesterday Luna!”

“What the fuck?!” Miles shouted.

Ray shook his head. “Ok, throwing shit isn’t going to solve-” he was interrupted when a snack cake hit him in the side of the head. He quickly turned towards Miles, who immediately attempted to shift blame to Chris, who was sitting to him.

“I was eating that.” Kerry whined.

“Oh this shit is ON!” Ray yelled as he ran towards the kitchen to grab supplies. Chris quickly followed Ray into the kitchen. The two of them manage to grab most of the snack foods in the pantry and bring it to their prospective sides of the room.

“JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT! JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL. IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!” Lindsay screamed as she threw a pudding cup at Miles. It hit him right in the chest. Everyone else began to throw whatever they could get their hands on.

Kerry began to launch individual grapes across the room. Most of the grapes hit Caleb.

“OW! That shit’s like bullets!” Caleb yelled

“Come on Achievement Hunter! People like grapes!” Kerry yelled back with a laugh.

The food fight continued as Chris threw an entire loaf of sandwich bread are Ray, who immediately caught it.

“Dude why did you waste an entire loaf of bread instead of throwing the individual slices?” Miles asked

“I clearly didn’t think this through.” Chris replied.

“Hell yeah you didn’t!” Ray exclaimed as he threw the individual slices at the group on the other side.

Once they had recovered from the bread storm. Miles launched a piece of cheese at Lindsay. It hit her right in the face. She pause for a moment in shock then shock it off. 

The group continued to launch food across the room at each other for what seemed like hours until there were footsteps right outside the door.

“I can assure you that my creator looked very manly when he was working on computers.” AI Ryan said as Burnie carried him into the kitchen.

“I don’t really think that’s… WOAH WOAH WOAH! What they fuck are you doing?!” Burnie yelled as he sat AI Ryan down in a clean spot and walked into the center of the room. “Why are you-” Burnie was cut off by a bowl of whipped cream hitting him in the face.

“Sorry Burnie. I was mid-throw.” Ray said.

“I don’t care what you were doing. You can’t just have a food fight!” 

“Lindsay started it.” Miles said as he pointed at the girl in question.

“Hey!” Lindsay exclaimed.

“I don’t care who started it! I’m finishing it!” Burnie said.

“Burnie calm down it’s just food.” AI Ryan said quietly.

“It’s not just food ok?!”

“Meow mu mu mu mu mu mu” An unpleasant voice came from its usual spot on the counter. “I think they should keep going. Someone might be impaled with carrots or something! That’d be a hilarious way to die!” MonoJoe exclaimed.

“Can you not!” Burnie yelled.

Caleb quickly picked up a plate from the floor and threw it at MonoJoe. The plate managed to decapitate the cat, who promptly exploded after his head fell off.

“Caleb what the hell! That’s like suicide!” Kerry yelled.

“Hey, the rules said we couldn’t touch him. They did not say we could not throw stuff at him to decapitate him.” Caleb replied.

“Well that makes me feel better.” Lindsay said.

“Meow mu mu mu mu mu mu.” MonoJoe laughed as he reappeared on the counter once more. “Can’t get rid of me that easily! Oh by the way. You totally ruined it for everyone Caleb. No throwing shit at me is officially a rule now. Way to go! Now clear this shit up!” MonoJoe disappeared again.

“You heard him. Clean up you guys.” Burnie ordered.

“Actually you have to help, Burns.” MonoJoe’s voice rang out from the speakers.

“What?! But I didn’t even do anything!” he protested.

“Well you’re here now so get to cleaning” MonoJoe said as his voice cut out. Burnie murmured swears under his breath as he went to find a mop.

“So… do you feel any better?” Ray asked Lindsay.

“Yeah. I’m not going to be over everything quickly. But this helped. Actually punching Miles in the face would help even more.” Lindsay replied.

“What did I do?!” Miles yelled.

“He knows what he did.”

“Can we not resort to throwing things we have to clean up next time though?” Ray asked.

“Probably.” Lindsay replied with a smile.

Then Burnie returned to the room with cleaning supplies. “Alright assholes, grab something and start cleaning!” he yelled. Everyone walked over to grab supplies.

“I mean do I have to clean something? I don’t think I can actually help.” AI Ryan said from his corner.

“No you’re fine. I still can’t believe I have to help.” Burnie mumbled.

“Maybe next time, you shouldn’t get caught up in the… CROSSFIRE!” Chris yelled. Everyone started laughing.

“I can’t believe I hired you fuckers.” Burnie sighed as he began to clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still some more light-hearted stories before I try other things.


	3. Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between parts 1 and 2 of chapter 2.

Miles and Kerry sat on the floor of one of the newly discovered video game rooms on the Achievement Hunter floor of the new office. Miles sat happily playing the Sega Dreamcast while Kerry sat sadly staring at his Vita.

“Kerry…” Miles said as he as he paused his game.

Kerry looked up at him. “What?”

“Why are you so sad? Look at all these video games to keep up entertained now!”

“Yeah but what was the cost of getting all this?”

“I don’t understand…”

“Miles, three people are dead.”

“Yeah, but the Achievement Hunter’s made memorials for them in Minecraft. So… It’s not like we’re going to be that big of assholes about it.” Miles said as he pat Kerry’s shoulder.

“I know but it kinda sucks that they can’t enjoy this with us.”

“Death happens, but it still sucks.” 

“It sucks a lot.” Kerry said sadly.

“Man, I wonder what Ruby Rose would do in this situation?” Miles thought out loud.

“Wait. What would she do if she was mourning the loss of her friends? Or if she was looked in Beacon and forced to kill one of her friends to escape?” Kerry asked.

“Shit… How would she react if she was trapped in Beacon?”

“I asked you first!” Kerry said with a huff.

“I… don’t think she’d try to kill her way out of Beacon. I mean she is supposed to be the most naïve and innocent out of all of the cast.”

“You’re right. God who would even be trapping them there..? Wait! It would be a shitty puppet. MONOURSA!” Kerry said with a laugh.

“Oh… my god!” Miles said as he joined Kerry in laughing. 

“Ok, but Ruby wouldn’t be the only one trapped right?” Kerry said.

“Probably not. Team RWBY would be there along with their leader. Team JNPR would probably be there too…” Miles started.

“If Emerald, Mercury, Cinder, or Neo were in there, they would just straight up kill everyone and go free.”

“Yeah. But why didn’t you put Roman in there?”

“Cause he’s controlling Monoursa. Duh!”

“But wouldn’t it make more sense to have Cinder be the one behind it all?”

“I guess that makes sense. Cinder and Roman team up and deceive everyone. Then, Cinder deceives Roman and leaves him for dead. Plot twist of the century!” Miles squeeled with excitement.

“But wait. How could Cinder trick Roman if she was with everyone else? If anything, Roman could totally use his string pulling power to deceive Cinder and off her.” Kerry said.

“This is all hypothetical. It doesn’t have to make sense.”

“Whatever. Anyway, do you think that anyone besides the villains would try to kill anyone?”

“I don’t really want to think so. Maybe Yang would kill someone to protect Ruby?” Miles suggested.

“I could kinda see that. Jaune could totally lose it from being sick of being useless.”

“Dude, Jaune isn’t useless!”

“Yeah I know, he’s getting better.”

“And what about Neptune huh? Would he die in a ‘School Life of Mutual Killing’?”

“Absolutely!” Kerry replied.

“How can you answer that so fast?”

“His constant act of being cool kinda puts him at disadvantage. If you lie to yourself then you can’t really protect yourself properly. Like his insecurities would be his downfall.”

“And you think it would also be Jaune’s?” 

“Hell that could probably work for any of these teenager’s downfalls.”

“Ooh what about like, if there was a motive?”

“Like, a secret about your past, but actually done well.”

“Like, if Blake doesn’t kill Ren in the next twenty-four hours, all of remnant will know about your past with the white fang.” Miles said.

“She might actually try that. Or maybe something about obsession.”  
“Yang, kill Nora if you want to know what happened to your mom.”

“Nora would probably kick Yang’s ass. Possibly kill her. I don’t know.”

“I don’t think Nora would kill her on purpose. Like it would be an accident.”

“Too soon, Miles!” 

“I wasn’t even alluding to that Kerry! Freak accidents happen!”

“It’s still too soon.”

“How soon is too soon?”

“I don’t know…. We just watched him die…”

“Fair enough I guess. How do you think the rest of the cast would react to watching one of their friends get executed for killing another one of their friends?” 

“Well… as hunters and huntresses, they are supposed to be hardened about death since their line of work is dangerous. Then again they are also just kids…”

“They’d get used to it.”

“Death is a hard this to get used to.”

“Well, if we’re going to have to, so would they.” Miles said firmly.

“We’re going to have to get used to it!? How can you say something like that!?”

“Come on Kerry, do you really think no one else is going to kill someone? We’re all going to go mad in here. Hell, who’s to say that we haven’t already…”

“Miles, you’re scaring me…”

“In either case, a think that it’s better if we all just get ourselves used to death and adapt to it.”

“We’ll get out of here… I just know it…”

“That’s exactly what Ruby would say if she was trapped. She’d totally get people to rally behind hope in a hopeless situation.”

“Well yeah. That would be nice…”

“Only to have it all crushed when Mercury kills Weiss because fuck the establishment! Hahahahahaha!” Miles laughed.

“Miles, for fucks sake…” Kerry said before the door was opened. Monty stood in the doorway.

“What are guys doing?” He asked

“We’re brainstorming what would happen if the characters in RWBY were trapped in the same situation that we are currently in.” Miles said with a smile.

“And Miles is scaring me.” Kerry said.

“…Is that really necessary?” Monty asked.

“Would you like to make them hypothetically suffer with us?” Miles asked. Kerry signaled to Monty that this was bad idea.

“…No thank you. I think you’re already doing your job. Except with RWBY characters instead of RVB characters for a change.” Monty replied. Kerry sighed in relief.

“Come on, it’s not like we’ll ever actually make any of this canon. It’s just like… a mini character study.” Miles replied.

“Yeah… I actually think that putting teenagers in a situation like ours would be highly traumatizing and very dangerous. Like who wants to see Remnant’s youth slaughter each other to escape into an unknown outside.”

“Isn’t that kinda like the Hunger Games?”

“Not at all.” Monty paused “So… I’m going to leave you to your fucked up fanfiction… so… bye…” Monty said as he slowly existed the room.

“I suddenly find him talking about how bad it would be to have teenagers locked in a school and forcing them to kill each other ironic for some reason.” Kerry said.

“Why?” Miles asked.

“I can’t really explain it… it’s just a weird hunch.”

“Ok then. So how do you think everyone on Project Freelancer would react?” Miles asked.

“Are you kidding me right now!?”

“What?”

“Just shut up and play your damn Sonic game.”

“Fine!” Miles said with a huff as he finally un-paused his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are never going to write a RWBY Dangan Ronpa AU.


	4. A Life for a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Burnie and MonoJoe's conversation in chapter 3 part 2

Burnie stayed on the floor as the rest of the remaining company shuffled out of the kitchen, glaring at the man as they walked away. Burnie stood there in silence, just staring at the floor as the he felt the glares vanish from the room.

“Meow mu mu mu mu mu mu mu.” MonoJoe laughed. “I’m surprised you lasted as long as you did Burns. Must have been hard to not tell them everything.” Burnie said nothing. “I mean I guess you still didn’t but now you’ve allowed paranoia to spread. You know, the opposite of what everyone’s goal was.” Burnie still said nothing. “I’m actually impressed you, Matt, and Ryan managed to keep everyone in the dark even before I started my game. But of course you forgot boredom leads to fucked up google searches.”

“What else do you want from me?” Burnie whispered.

“I would say the world on a silver platter. But you and I both know there is no world left.” MonoJoe replied bluntly. 

“There isn’t even anything else to take from me!” Burnie exclaimed.

“Of course there is!”

“No! You took my company! You took my family! You took my friends! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING I EVER CARED ABOUT AWAY FROM BE JUST TO WATCH ME BURN!”

“Ha! Burnie Burns!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“No, you’re my bitch. And you have been my bitch from the beginning.”

“I didn’t want Michael to die so I could get AI Ryan.”

“I know. It just happened to work in my favor. It helps that I’m pulling the strings.” MonoJoe smirked.

“So why did you keep me behind? Just to rub my failings as a leader in?” Burnie asked.

“Yes. But I have a real motive this time as well.”

“Then why did you send every one away?”

“It’s not for them. Just you.”

“Whatever it is I’m not doing it!” Burnie said harshly “I will not lay a hand on one of my employees!”

“Don’t you just want to hear me out first?”

“Fuck no!”

“Well too bad!” MonoJoe exclaimed. Suddenly the door slammed shut and locked. Trapping Burnie in the room.

“You can keep me in here but you can’t force me to listen to what you have to say!” Burnie spat.

“Either way. I have some interesting things to share.” MonoJoe said as he pulled an envelope from behind his back. “You see, I have a secret to share. But I’ll only tell it on special occasions.”

“What the hell could it possibly be? Why you did this?”

“I did this because I caught despair syndrome.”

“Oh my god…” Burnie said in shock. “How did that slip through the cracks… I don’t… how could we have been so careless!”

“The internet is a fucked up place. But that’s not my secret.” MonoJoe said.

“How did this happen? Who are you?! We could have tried to help you overcome it!”

“Do you think I wanted to be fixed? My despair wasn’t a problem for you to treat Burns!”

“I can’t…”

“That’s not even my secret. The secret is that I lied to all of you!” MonoJoe said with a smile.

“Of course you lied to us all otherwise we would have known!”

“Not about that! About another thing.”

“What else could you have lied about?!” Burnie yelled.

“She’s not died, Burnie. I just said it to get a reaction.” MonoJoe said slowly.

“…What?” Burnie whispered.

“She isn’t dead. I know exactly where she is.”

“Ashley’s… alive?”

“Any person who had a connection to the company is still alive. Especially if they did work for the company. I made sure of it.”

“THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIE TO US ABOUT IT!” Burnie screamed.

“I already told you. To get a reaction. You all needed a healthy dose of despair.” MonoJoe said nonchalantly.

“That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard! Geoff and Michael are dead because of your bullshit!”

“Meow mu mu mu mu mu mu mu!” MonoJoe laughed.

“Of course you feel no remorse.” Burnie barked.

“No duh! I got exactly what I wanted!”

“But now you just gave me some hope knowing that Ashley is still alive! Your despair plot backfired because of your own stupidity!”

“Bitch please. Do you really think that I haven’t thought about that?”

“Well what else can you do?” Burnie asked.

“Well I guess that just leads us to my motive for you.”

“Oh no…”

“You see Burns, I know exactly where she is. And she’s not exactly in a place where she can easily leave.”

“Did you take her out?”

“Maybe I took her out maybe I didn’t.”

“ANSWER ME DAMMIT!”

“Meow mu mu mu mu mu mu! Nope! If I answered you that would be no fun would it?”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Either way. It doesn’t matter. The fact that I know where she is means I can do as much damage as I want.” MonoJoe said.

“Don’t fucking touch her!”

“Oh I won’t… If you kill one of your employees.” MonoJoe said with an evil smile.

“I… I… I can’t do that…”Burnie stuttered.

“I knew you’d say that. So I’m going to throw in an ‘I’ll kill her for real if you don’t.”

“Please don’t!”

“And if you grow a pair and actually do kill someone, I’ll give you this as envelope as a reward. It’s a status update of everyone who went in. Did I kill them? Are they ok? You don’t know!”

“I don’t…”

“Burnie, it’s an easy choice. It’s just one life for a bunch of others. I’d say it’s a pretty good deal.”

“I…I…I…” Burnie continued to stutter.

“Like, just off Chris or something. It’s not like anyone will miss him.” MonoJoe suggested.

“I WON’T DO IT!” Burnie yelled

“You are such a fool.” MonoJoe sighed.

“AND HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU AREN’T BULLSHITING ME?! HOW DO I KNOW YOU HAVEN’T BEEN LYING THIS WHOLE TIME?!” Burnie cried.

“I guess that’s just a gamble you have to take I guess.”

“WELL I’M NOT HAVING IT!” he sobbed.

“Your loss then, it’s such a shame you never got to say goodbye to her though.”

“I heard what you have to say. Let me leave.” Burnie continued to sob.

“You’re right that basically was everything. And you’re just as much of a stubborn jackass as ever.” MonoJoe sighed as he opened the door. “But one last thing.”

“What.” Burnie whispered.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if someone makes an attempt on your life. Your lies have made you a prime target.” MonoJoe said.

“… me either.” Burnie said as he walked out the door to go collect AI Ryan once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you though all of these were going to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> And on a note of slight hypocrisy, I have created a Tumblr for my (Author 1) fanfiction, where I will be reposting DR. I'm updating that once a day until It's up to date. Thank you all for all of your support.
> 
> http://rejectedusername-trashfics.tumblr.com/


End file.
